All Fire and Ice
by StickyKeys1
Summary: Meet Lady Phoenix, the Firebird's daughter, who has never before set foot out of her palace. Innocent and inexperienced, she and Edgar Frost, the Snow Queen's son, a reclusive first year like her, fall in love. What they don't know is that in Ever After High, people don't care about who you are. They care about who you're supposed to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Flaming Bird

Diary Entry:

 _I am Lady Phoenix, the Firebird's daughter. Today, I am leaving the castle to go to Ever After High, a school for the teenage sons and daughters of fairy-tales. Mother gave me this diary so that I can record my secrets and the longings of my heart. I turned fourteen yesterday. Mother and I live in Koschei's old castle. There is a beautiful poem about it. It goes;_

 _And in my dreams I see myself on a wolf's back_

 _Riding along a forest path_

 _To do battle with a sorcerer-tsar_

 _In that land where a princess sits under lock and key_

 _Pining behind massive walls_

 _There gardens surround a palace all of glass_

 _There Firebirds sing by night_

 _And Peck at golden fruit_

 _I have a dangerous secret, though. If anyone finds out that my mom married Prince Ivan, we could be in big bad trouble. Luckily, I look just like my mom, with flaming hair and amber eyes. My magic touch is that I can breathe fire or incinerate things at will. Its wicked cool if you want to fry an egg super quick. Also, I can turn into a real Firebird at will. Got to go._

 _Lady._

"Lady, have you fnished packing?" Called Mother from downstairs.

"Yes, Mother, I have."

"Good, sweetie. The carriage is waiting." She hugged me, "Oh sweetie. I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too. I love you Mother," I told her. She smoothed down my flaming hair.

"Make me proud."

"I promise I will."

The footman had already packed the carriage.

"Oh, goodbye Mother!"

I waved to her for as long as I could see. Then she disappeared from view as we rounded a corner. I was both excited and worried. I had never been beyond the walls of the palace. What would the other Ever After High students wear? I wore my flaming hair pinned up as usual, with a red plume and and a fire red, gold glittering tutu and matching pointe shoes. I hoped that I looked okay. I leaned out of the window.

"Don't!" Scolded the footman.

"Sorry." The country around the palace was full of murderers and thieves. I had to be careful. Still, I was curious.

* * *

Ever After High was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. It was fairy-fabulous. It was on a hill overlooking the Enchanted Forest. I couldn't help but stare as the footmen took my luggage up to the dorms.

"Looking for something, Ms. Phoenix?"

I jumped, "Oh, Hello," I swept a curtsey, "Are you Headmaster Grimm? I was wondering where the dorms were."

"Yes." Headmaster Grimm was a proud-looking, stout, stern man, "Your dorm is in East Tower. It's the highest one."

"Thank you, sir!"

I raced off to find my dorm room. When I get going really fast, I leave behind a trail of flames. It turned out that the East Tower was at the top of a lot of stairs.

"235, 236." I was quickly running out of breath. There were 300 steps! I paused to catch my breath on the landing.

"Here we are. Room 26."

The door said in beautiful white letters, Duchess Swan and Lady Phoenix.

"Hello?" I knocked on the door. Duchess Swan opened the door. She had black, white and lavender striped hair and was wearing a purple plume. Her eyes were honey - brown. She, too, wore a tutu, but hers was lavender with a smattering of black stars. She wore black High heels. Duchess looked me up and down, not unkindly. Then she smiled,

"You must be Lady, my new roomie! We have almost exactly the same story. We're going to be best friends! Come here and look at the furniture I picked out for you!"

Duchess drew me into the room, shutting the door. There was an enormous four poster bed with red and gold hangings. A red and gold inlaid dressing table and floor-length mirror stood beside closet, too, was gold inlaid.

"I love it!" I screamed, "It's beautiful! We're going to have so much fun at Ever After High!"

Duchess smiled, "First let's go to the office and pick classes. Then we can meet up with some of the girls and grab some coffee and cupcakes."

"Wow, this is amazing! In my country, there's a lot of crime, so I've never been beyond the palace walls. I know my destiny's important, but I think that making my country safe for everyone would be a dream come true."

Duchess looked at me, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes."

"I hate my destiny, even though I'm supposed to be a Royal." She put her head in her hands.

I thought about the story of Swan Lake.

"So you don't want to kill yourself over a prince who betrays you. What's wrong with that?"

Duchess sighed, "You will learn that here no one appreciates the difference between who you are and who you're supposed to be. Never mind. Let's go."

She grabbed my hand and together we descended the 300 steps.

* * *

Duchess made a face, "Ugh, I have Grimminastics right before Damsel-in-Distressing. What about you? You have to decide if you're a Royal or a Rebel."

I groaned, "It's difficult. If I'm not there, Koschei wins. All the same, I really want to help my people. I suppose I'll have to be a Royal. Royally Rebellious."

Headmaster Grimm pushed a schedule across the table.

"Thank you. Let's see. Beast Training and Care, Kindom Management, Grimminastics, Science and Sorcery, Crownculus, Geografairy, and ugh - Princessology? Honestly, I'm only the princess of the Fire Islands, not of the Jewel Kingdom!"

Duchess shrugged, "See what I mean? Let's go find Faybelle and Lizzie. Then we can go shopping in Bookend and catch up over some coffee."

* * *

In Bookend, we met Faybelle and Lizzie. Faybelle Thorn was the evil fairy form Sleeping Beauty's daughter, and a first year like me. Lizzie Hearts was a second year, the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. She and Faybelle were roommates.

"Off with your head!" Screamed Lizzie Hearts. Duchess nudged me.

"She means, pleased to meet you."

"Oh. Um, nice to meet you Lizzie. I'm Lady Phoenix."

"And I'm Faybelle. Your hair is wicked cool. Is it actually on fire?"

I smiled, "Yes, but it's magical fire so it warms but doesn't burn."

"Alright, enough talking and more shopping!"

* * *

After a royally tiring day at Bookend, Duchess and I returned home.

"Why 300 steps," I moaned.

"I think it's to spite us," She complained.

I was so tired that I laid down and went to sleep straight away.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm really stumped about a name for the Snow Queen's son. If you could leave ideas in the Reviews section, I would be so grateful. There will be prizes!**

 **Sticky**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: First Day

I woke up and yawned. Duchess was still asleep. I pushed away the red curtains to let some light in.I had gotten a new hairstyle at O'Hair Salon. It was a neat bun with side bangs that curved against my face (think Tinkerbell style). Instead of my plume, I wore a shining, small golden tiara. I supposed that I had better embrace my Royal heritage. I then rummaged in my closet for my favorite tutu and pulled it over my head. I laced up my red heels and glanced over at Duchess. Don't tell anyone I said this, but she honks when she sleeps. I pulled on a cloak. Beast Training and Care was my first class.

* * *

I grabbed a muffin from the breakfast table. Duchess was rubbing her eyes and cursing the 300 steps. We walked over to the cafeteria tables.

"Let's find Faybelle and Lizzie. I don't want to have to sit with any of these morons." said Duchess.

"They're probably still sleeping," I said. The cafeteria was almost empty, "Who's that?"

I pointed to a handsome boy reading. He had ice-blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair parted on the side. His skin was smooth and pale, and there was a snowflake birthmark on his left cheek. His cheekbones were High, and he had full, pale lips.

"The Snow Queen's son. Apparently he's really quiet. A bit of a weirdo, if you ask me."

I couldn't keep my eyes off him, "He looks sort of familiar."

Duchess suppressed a giggle, "First day and you've already got a crush? He's a first year like you."

"I'm going to go talk to him," I said.

"What? You want to commit social suicide? You will do no such thing."

"I will. Coming Duchess?"

She sighed, "Go and make a fool of yourself by all means."

I walked over to the boy's table, suddenly very nervous. Maybe Duchess was right.

"Um, hi. Do you mind if I sit?"

The boy nodded, not looking up from his book.

"I'm Lady Phoenix. You are?"

The boy finally looked up. "Edgar Frost." Then his eyes widened, "You have a mark, too. Right below your eye."

I touched a finger to the red outline of a flame, "I've had it forever."

"Marks," said Edgar, "symbolize that magic resides it a person, and that specific kind of magic. Watch."

Edgar moved his hand over a chair. Frost began to crept up it.

"I can't really do any magic. Fire or otherwise. I just have the natural residue." I looked down at the floor, "Whatever magic my mom has, I just have some watered down version. Residue."

"You have the mark. Your magic is strong."

And then our eyes met. Ice blue staring into warm amber. Edgar's eyes held clarity and kindness, a softness that I could have never imagined in such a cold color... I averted my gaze shamefully. Duchess is right. I am a Royal now. I have to follow my destiny, no matter what.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin was the teacher of Science and Sorcery.

"TEST TOMORROW!" shouted the little man, "CHAPTERS 1 THROUGH 26!"

"We haven't even started Chapter One," complained a strawberry blonde girl, "It wasn't on the required reading list!"

"Good luck tomorrow," cackled the little man, "You'll need it!"

I facepalmed, "I'm going to fail."

We all shuffled out of the classroom. I thought lunch would never come.

"Who's that?" I asked Duchess, pointing to a rosy cheeked blonde girl and tall blond boy waving at everyone.

"Apple White and Daring Charming, future king and queen," said Duchess, morosely twirling her pasta on a fork. Just then, a ginger haired punk rocker dashed up to our table.

"Sparrow Hood invites you to his very own concert!" He sang, dropping two tickets.

"SHUT UP!" Duchess yelled, "CAN'T YOU JUST SPEAK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?"

But Sparrow Hood was already out of earshot. Hopper, also a first year, walked up to our table.

"Someone wanted me to deliver this to Lady Phoenix."

"Oh, um, thanks."

"Off with your head!" Lizzie screamed at him.

"She means, Thank you."

* * *

Alone in my dorm finally, I steeled myself and opened the letter.

 _To the fairest bird of them all,_

 _Would it please you to meet in the Enchanted Forest, on Saturday noon?_

 _Edgar Frost_

It simply wasn't possible. Edgar liked me back? I was going to have to send him a message, somehow. Or maybe it wasn't meant for me. Maybe it was for Duchess, or... Hopper had given it to me. I am chosen.

* * *

I clutched my stomach, taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" asked Duchess, lifting a fork. We were at Saturday breakfast.

"I'm fine. Just a little queasy. I think I ate something funny," I lied, "Faybelle, don't eat that oatmeal. Kitty Cheshire put pins in it."

Faybelle gathered up magic in her fingertips.

"Maybe not the best idea." said Duchess, "We don't want you to be expelled."

"Off with your head!" Screamed Lizzie, "Definitely a bad idea."

We looked over. Kitty Cheshire was sitting next to a mint haired, quirky looking girl. Beside them was a girl with violet eyes and streaked, Tyrian purple hair. Raven Queen. According to Duchess, she's the only person with a worst destiny than her. The kind that ends in a life sentence. Blondie Lockes, school reporter, was buzzing from table to table.

"What's all the commotion?" I asked.

"Legacy Day," answered Lizzie Hearts.

"Where each second year student pledges to follow their destiny," said Faybelle Thorn dramatically.

"They can't get it over fast enough for me," said Duchess, rolling her eyes. Apple White and Daring Charming walked in.

"Do those two ever get tired of getting their pictures taken?" Asked Faybelle.

"Apparently not. Off with their heads!" answered Lizzie.

"Shush, they're coming this way," hissed Duchess.

"How are you, Duchess, Lady, Faybelle, Lizzie?" Asked Apple, giving everyone a smile.

"Don't look at the teeth," said Daring, "Just had them whitened."

Duchess was fidgeting with a strand of hair.

"It's almost noon! I've got to fly! See you later!"

I burned up, just like that, and my Phoenix rose from the ashes. It felt great to fly. I spotted Edgar in the bushes, and remmaterizallized in a burst of flame.

"Um, nice landing."

A blush was creeping up Edgar's cheeks. The queasy feeling in my stomach returned.


End file.
